Paramore, Paramour, All We Know Is Falling
by sweetheart-bitterheart
Summary: Dasey drabbles written along with Paramore's album All We Know Is Falling.


**Author's Note:** These are just drabble type things I wrote along with Paramore's album _All We Know Is Falling_. I suggest you listen to it while reading, it might come off better. I have some more that I wrote along with _Riot!_ R&R please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

--------------------

_**All We Know**_

_We've tried so hard to understand but we can't  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows  
_

When they get caught, lips pressed into each other, hands everywhere, all _hot and bothered_, they don't expect a reaction like the one they get.

There's a lot of yelling and pained faces. Derek gets the worst of it. Casey tries to defend him but only gets a scoff or a snort and then he's defending her again.

She almost looks like she wants to cry or scream or kick a wall. He wants to punch them all then run away (_with or without her_).

He kisses her in front of them to make a point but she hardly responses, only stays very still. It breaks his heart. He gives her one last longing look (the same one they'd been giving each other for weeks but no one ever noticed that) then exits the room, house, their lives.

*

_**Pressure**_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

He calls her a bitch just once and she feels like the whole world is crashing down on her.

She hates them both for that. Except she doesn't, hate him really, more herself than anything else.

She wants to scream at him until both their faces are blue. She wants him to hurt like he hurt her.

She wants _him_.

But he doesn't ever show a sign of wanting anything; especially not her.

She feels _so_ empty.

*

_**Emergency**_

_And you do your best to show me love  
But you don't know what love is  
_

"I love you," he whispers against her skin, as he lays sprawled across her stomach.

"Shut up," she whispers back, "No, you don't." She tries to sit up but he tightens his grip on her and she rolls her eyes.

"I do," he says louder.

She struggles for breath and the right words. "I'm not saying it back."

"I didn't expect you to."

She groans. "Why do you have to be like that? All nice and understanding, go back to being a selfish asshole. I'm used to that crazy."

"So I'm crazy?"

"Shut up."

"I love you." He gets a pillow thrown at his head repeatedly.

Hours later, after a long and tiring pillow fight, they are both supposed to be sleeping but Casey's still wide awake, listening to Derek's even breathing.

In the gentlest whisper, she utters those dreaded words, "I love you too."

*

_**Brighter**_

_Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
_

The times when they can laugh and joke with the others around, Derek swears Casey has the brightest smile he has ever seen. He feels… _odd_ for a moment as he watches her.

He could be used to this. Them being civil to each other, even friends maybe. It was highly unlikely though. One of them would snap soon, it was only a matter of time.

But he liked her like this; smiling and laughing and just radiating happiness. It calmed him for some reason. It made him feel very unusual. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

She caught his eye all of the sudden, still smiling, it didn't fade, it didn't widen. She just kept her gaze on him for a moment longer than normal.

*

_**Here We Go Again**_

_And here we go again  
With all the things you said  
And not a minute spent to think that we'd regret  
_

The insults they sling back and forth at each other are so overused and completely incorrect. Yet they never grow bored of them, they never grow bored of the fighting, the yelling, the attention.

They really were that desperate.

Fighting was the only way they could be around each other. And they really wanted to be around each other all the time so they fought _all the time_.

*

_**Never Let This Go**_

_Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you_

He first kisses her to shut her up. He doesn't expect her to kiss back. But she does, fiercely, harder, way more fervent than his. She must have a lot of pent up frustration and passion underneath her cool demeanor.

It makes him kiss her with even more intensity.

They become entangled with one another and find solace in it.

But soon enough, they realize they can't really breathe and they let go of each other. Panting, standing chest to chest, eyes locked.

He's the first to pull away, walk away. He feels a little guilty; neither of them will let that go.

*

_**Whoa**_

_And I'll confess that I can be a little selfish  
Yeah, I'll admit I don't want you to help me through this  
_

She can be a little selfish, she knows this. But he was worse. He was selfish, demanding, cocky, purposely mean.

She was still attracted to him but she denied herself the bliss and embarrassment of being the girl in his arms.

He didn't know, wouldn't ever know and she was fine with that.

Except one time she doubt his un-knowledge of her feelings when they were at this party, he was talking to Sam and Ralph and she was talking to Emily. He had a girl with him, flirting and vying for his attention but he only gave it to his friends. She felt pity for the silly girl.

She herself was completely alone in that sense. When Kendra came up to her and Emily, the two of them started chattering away about some sophomore's wardrobe malfunction. She let her eyes travel over the room and slowly landed on _him_. Their gazes locked and it shook her to the core. His face was blank, as was hers, once the surprise left her.

He winked and she wanted to scream.

*

_**Conspiracy**_

_Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them_

It all seemed like some kind of conspiracy to her. The secret glances, meetings, whispering, _secrets, secrets, secrets_.

She felt like they were crushing her but she made her bed and had to lie in it (_with him, of course_).

She didn't want to be a secret. It made her feel sick but she really wanted him. She really, really did. But none of their friends would understand. They all had this _conspiracy_ against her, him, them, the idea that they could ever be attracted to each other after all this time.

They were obsessed with keeping them apart.

The hate had turned into love, passion, intensity. It simmered underneath their skin and rose when they were near each other, almost always getting burned.

It was an evil conspiracy and it wouldn't ever end.

*

_**Franklin**_

_I won't get used to this  
I won't get used to being gone_

Casey hated being away from home. She called London her home now (_weird_).

She hated driving (_she's not very good at it_). She hated packing (_she loses things easily_). She hated change (_it made her nervous_).

She hated being away from the people she cared about most (_DerekDerekDerek_). She knew this was partially her fault. She could be so stupid and selfish sometimes.

He still made her skin crawl and her knees weak. He still made her want to scream and kick and cry. He drove up the fucking wall. He doesn't know how much power over her he truly has.

So she'll have to make due with being gone for some time. She'll come back though maybe when the pain doesn't hurt as much.

*

_**My Heart**_

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

When she says, "_There's five years of me loving you_," his heart stops, flutters, drops into his stomach. He snaps to attention, turns to her so quickly that he thought he hears his neck crack. She's smiling lazily at him and he knows she's drunk.

They talk away from everyone and she keeps trying to kiss him and it takes everything in him not to just _give in_.

But he looks in her eyes and he sees that she is being sincere, she does mean it. She _has_ loved him for five years and hasn't stopped for one moment. It makes him feel guilty because he's only known that he's loved her for two years.

Her gaze drops and she lets go of his hand. She has given up. He stares at her long and hard then tugs at her sleeve, pulling her towards him and into his arms.

"My heart is yours," He whispers and he feels her tremble then kiss his neck.


End file.
